


Fate/Coincidences

by lorir_writes



Series: What Is Real [9]
Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Hangover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: On the morning of his birthday, Hayden is in the mood for deep conversations and cuddling.
Relationships: Hayden Young/Main Character (Perfect Match)
Series: What Is Real [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1207533





	Fate/Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> Submission to Tumblr Hayden Young Appreciation Week

A line forms between Hayden’s brows as he covers his eyes with one hand, shielding them from sunlight. A throbbing pain spreads along his temples. He winces. Just then, flashes of the previous night come to his memory. Tequila shots, drinks with Damien’s favorite rum, loud music, strobe lights, his friends’ laughter, Natasha holding a birthday cake. His birthday cake. He smiles softly. He still hates the fact he wasn’t created with hangover immunity, but he couldn’t complain. Last night’s celebration was worth the headache.

He sits up and pushes the covers down his body when Natasha’s voice echoes on the walls as she hums Happy Birthday. Despite the headache, his grin goes wider. Soon, she walks into the bedroom carrying a tray with his sumptuous breakfast meal, a glass of water, and anti-inflammatory pills.

“Morning, lightweight!” She says while she puts the tray on the side table.

Hayden pouts, pretending to be hurt by what she said.

Sitting beside him on the bed, she plants a kiss on his cheek and smiles. “Happy birthday, babe!”

“Thanks, Nat.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Terrible.” He makes a face.

“You poor thing…”

“How do you manage to look so good if you drank more than I did?” He whines.

“It’s a natural talent. FYI, you still look gorgeous, even if you look a little tired.”

“Ugh…” He grumbles, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Any birthday requests?”

“Yes. No headaches or leaving the apartment today.”

“As you wish.” Natasha grins. “You’ll feel better in no time once you have breakfast. But first, you’ll take these.” She picks up the pill, the glass of water and offers them to him.

Hayden obliges, taking the pill and the water, and lies back on the bed.

“No, no. Come on!” Natasha tries to pull him up by the arm to no avail. “Sit up, Hayden. You have to eat something.”

“In a minute…” He yawns, pulling the covers over his body again.

She arches an eyebrow.

“Don’t scold me. I’m in pain… Come cuddle with me. I need hugs,” he says, giving his best puppy eyes impression.

Natasha shakes her head but lifts up the duvet and crawls on the bed to join him under the covers. “Better?”

“Oh yeah,” he whispers, cradling his girlfriend in his arms. “Much better.”

She dots a few kisses on the spot where his jaw and neck meet, on his shoulder and on his chest. Just then, she pulls back, grazes her fingertip on the places she just kissed and smiles to herself.

“What?" 

"Nothing. I remembered something I read online about birthmarks. It says birthmarks appear on parts of the body where a lover from a previous life used to kiss the person.”

“Really? That’s not what I’ve read about it.”

“I know most religions and philosophical doctrines say something else. But I like the internet version of birthmarks. It’s romantic.”

Hayden shifts on the bed, making himself more comfortable. “I don’t know what are odds for matches to have souls…”

“And you know where I stand about this.” She gives him a knowing look.

“But this internet theory is nicer.”

“I know, right?” Natasha’s eyes land on the taut muscles of his torso, taking in the small details and marks on his skin. “Maybe I should check the places this lover you had in a previous life used to kiss you. Just to know if they knew your body well.”

“Is that so?”

“Research purposes, babe. Take your mind out of the gutter.”

“Uh-huh…” Hayden smirks. “Alright then. Look away.”

Natasha climbs on top of him, leans forward to peck his lips, and starts running her fingertips on his forehead and goes down his cheek, jaw, neck, and chest. Her eyes move lower, following the tiny marks on his body. “Hmm…”

“Did you find any relevant discoveries?”

“You could say that. May I?” She asks, playing with the waistband of his pajama bottoms.

“I wouldn’t want to stop you now.”

His breathing goes ragged as she pushes down his pants and continues her search. “Your previous life lover must have been a shy person. No marks here.” Her fingers run down his hip bone and down his thighs.

“Maybe my past life self told them I was saving that area for my future lover.”

“That’s cute, but you’re not off the hook yet. Turn around.”

The match obliges, turning over and lying on his stomach while his girlfriend inspects his back. After a little while, he looks over this shoulder. “What’s the verdict?”

“Whoever they were, your past life lover certainly chose great places to kiss.” She replies once she lies beside him once again.

He turns to the side to stare at her. “Did you change your mind about them being shy?”

“No, I still think you probably never passed second base with them. But you have birthmarks on nice spots. Then again, there’s no such thing as wrong places to kiss you.”

Hayden chuckles softly, but his face grows serious as he gazes into her eyes.

“Everything okay?”

“Yes… I was thinking about this idea of souls, destiny, coincidences, life. I realized I wouldn’t be who I am if it weren’t for you.”

“Do you really think so?”

“I was created to be your perfect match, but I developed abilities I didn’t have before. You always say I changed on my own, which is true. But you’re my motivation. You accepted me for what I am and you never gave up on me, even when I doubted myself.”

“I never gave up on you because you’re amazing, but I’m sure you would’ve improved without me. I did what any person in love would do.”

“This is how I know I wouldn’t be the same person if I was someone else’s perfect match,” he says, brushing a lock of hair off her face. “I don’t know if we had previous lives, if it was fate or coincidence that brought us here. All I know is that I wouldn’t want a life without you.”

“If your past life lovers ever show up, I’ll let them know they have some serious competition.” She jokes.

“As if they even stand a chance.”

They grin at each other, smiles slowly fading into their long kisses. After a couple of minutes in blissful silence, a light snore fills the room.

“Hayden?” Natasha calls.

He turns to the other side but doesn’t wake up.

“Hayden!” She pokes him on the ribs.

“In a minute…” He mumbles.

“You said that ten minutes ago.”

“Now I mean it. Promise…” He says between yawns.

She shakes her head, but smiles despite herself and stays cuddled up with him until the two of them fall asleep. 


End file.
